The present invention relates to an anatomical correcting girdle of the type made from a composite sheet of fabric-latex which has especially been designed for female use and which differs from known girdles of this type which are considered uncomfortable and unfeminine.
Women, above all young women, have refrained from using garments for correcting malformations, cellulitis, etc., due to two factors, the discomfort of the garment and the outer appearance thereof.
The girdles presently existing in the market are ordinary and poorly functional, being made from poorly ductile materials, reinforcements, ribs, fasteners, etc., which produce an uncomfortable sensation and which are not aesthetic, results incompatible with female undergarments.
Hence a garment was designed whose simplicity and functional character are parallel to the effectiveness thereof, using as the basic fabric a composite sheet of fabric and latex which permits inexpensive manufacture and which does not require special machines.
The composite sheet chosen for the manufacture of the garment was structurally modified to increase the effectiveness thereof, and hence, the inner part or the surface which contacts the skin was ribbed-textured, forming ribs which, together with the latex, should produce a continuous multi-pinching effect on the skin of the user, exerting thereon a permanent massage while the impenetrability of the latex insures, due to exudation, a suitable hydration index on the skin, maintaining it moist and flexible.
On the other hand, the form of the garment thus manufactured was modified, departing from a pattern in which tubular parts intervene and, what is more important, arranging the ribs longitudinally with respect to the axis of symmetry of the body and, therefore, in line with the circulation of the blood, enhancing the peripheric irrigation.
The girdle thus made was functionally suitable for the purpose for which it was designed. Nevertheless, an important factor remained to be solved, i.e. the ornamental aspect.
In fact the visible surface of the garment lacked embroideries, trimmings, etc., which would give it an appearance identical to that of conventional undergarments. However, this was not possible since the nature of the outersurface of the garment, including latex, was not suitable inasmuch as it was not of a fine fabric such as, for example, silk.
On the other hand, embroidery and adornments could not easily be sewn by unskilled means on the layered sheet of which the garment was formed.
Due to the aforegoing, the garment was enclosed with an ornamental element, the only purpose of which is to cover the inner garment.
The cover is comprised of a fine fabric, for example, a stretchable knitted silk material incorporating all the necessary adornments and having a sufficient gripping capacity to be adapted to the girdle, covering the same without influencing the function thereof.
Both bodies, the inner and the outer, are complementary and are joined together at a single zone which is invariable, i.e. the waist. In this way comfort during use is guaranteed without losing any of the functional and ornamental characteristics thereof.